Outside
by Matt Mimi
Summary: This has a lot of angst, yaoi, yuri hinting, and straight stuff. You have been warned! Please, I beg of you, r/r


A/N:This has yaoi and angst and a dash of KouKari. This takes place during Season 02. Oh, yeah,  
this also features some of the fabled "Original Digidestined." Please, someone, MST this!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Toei and Saban do. I don't own "Outside" Aaron Lewis of  
Staind and Fred Durst do.   
  
Outside  
By: Crystal, aka Matt & Mimi  
  
I'm on the outside  
And I'm looking in  
And I can see through you  
To see your true colors  
Cause inside you're ugly  
You're ugly like me  
And I can see through you  
To see what's inside  
-the chorus of "Outside"  
  
(Daisuke's POV)  
  
I saw Hikari run up to her crush, a smile on her face,and my heart broke all over again. Koushiro's  
face registered a happy-surprised look.  
  
Hikari threw her arms around Koushiro's neck and shoulders. Koushiro leaned his head in, and  
their foreheads touched. I saw Hikari lift her face up, and they kissed.  
  
I ran from the door. No one had even seen me, not even Chibimon. They had been too busy  
watching the happy couple display their love. Even Takeru. I had thought that he had loved Hikari  
like I did, but he had been just as enthusiastic as the rest of the Digidestined to see the two profess  
their love.  
  
I don't know how I ended up on the rooftop of the school, but that's where I was. I threw my  
backpack down onto the floor. I fell to my knees, and sobs racked my body as I clutched the  
backpack tightly.   
  
"Why, Hikari?" I whispered.  
  
Suddenly, I noticed that one of the pockets of my backpack where open. I was about to close it,  
when my hand brushed againts a plastic baggie. My hand shook as I lifted it up.  
  
A needle rested inside, a needle filled with heroin. It had been given to me by one of the junkies  
earlier that week.   
  
"Dude, I think you'll need this more than me," he'd said mysteriously. How right he was, I know  
realized. Seeing what I had just seen...  
  
"Don't do drugs!" That phrase was drilled into every kid's mind by the third grade. But the  
instructors had also said that it made a person feel very good inside. And I wanted to feel good...  
  
I opened the baggie.  
  
(Takeru's POV)  
  
I thought I was going to die inside as I saw Koushiro and Hikari kiss. I honestly thought that I  
would drop down onto the floor and expire.  
  
But I hadn't. Kami-sama help me, I hadn't. Of course, I don't know if that was a good thing or  
not.  
  
Hikari and Koushiro seperated after what had seemed like an eternity. Hikari looked over to me.  
  
"Takeru, do you know where Daisuke is? I want to let him know the good news, too."  
  
The way she had said it, so innocently, made me think that perhaps she honestly HADN'T known  
how Daisuke felt about her. I didn't know how that was possible, but I guess it was.  
  
"I don't know," I replied. Hikari wound her hand around Koushiro's.  
  
"Well, we can't wait for him any longer," Miyako said decisively. "We have to meet Mimi in the  
Digiworld."  
  
And with that, I bit my tongue to keep from telling Miyako the truth, that Mimi was in love with  
Sora, not her.  
  
***  
  
That had been three weeks ago. None of us really saw Daisuke that often, and when we did, he  
always looked... funny. Not ha-ha funny, but weird-funny. Like his mind was up in the clouds.  
  
"Where are they?!" Daisuke said impatiently as we all waited around the computer. Koushiro and  
Hikari were late. Again.  
  
"I don't know," I said for the tenth time. Daisuke jumped up and down.  
  
"I wanna get to the Digiworld!"  
  
Daisuke had always been excitable, but I didn't remember him being like THIS.  
  
(Ken's POV)  
  
I worried about Daisuke.  
  
I mean, I was REALLY worried about my former advisary. As I stood in the Digiworld, watching  
after them as I held Wormmon in my arms, I saw the Digidestined and  
Hikari's new boyfriend destroying control spires before Arachnimon could get to them, Daisuke  
was acting even more hyper than usual. And when I mean he was acting even more hyper, I am  
not exaggerating.  
  
"COME ON, ALREADY! WE CAN TAKE OUT AT LEAST FIVE MORE SPIRES TODAY!  
WHOO-HOO!!"  
  
Ah, Daisuke, the sweet one whom I love from afar, what is wrong with you?  
  
***  
  
As I stood on the rooftop of Daisuke's school, my face registered shock as I saw him. I knew  
what was going on. The needle on the ground was a dead giveaway.  
  
Daisuke was high.  
  
He also didn't realize that I was there. He looked right at me, and did not see me. I didn't know  
how that was possible until I saw that needle.  
  
"Daisuke... what have you done?"  
  
Daisuke giggled.  
  
(Hikari's POV)  
  
"Hi... Jun?"  
  
The girl at the door stared at me.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked me.  
  
"We met once..." I hesitated. Koushiro squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Remember when you  
went camping with Yamato?"  
  
Recognition registered on Jun's face. "What do you want... Hikari, was it?"  
  
I nodded. "I just wanted to see if Daisuke is here?"  
  
Jun shook her head. "No... and to tell you the truth, I'm worried about him."  
  
I saw the worry etched on the older Motomiya's face.   
"We are, too," I said softly.  
  
(Jun's POV)  
  
I flopped on my bed and stared at the picture I kept on my bedside.  
  
"What would you do?" I asked the person in the picture. But, of course, there was no response.  
There never was.  
  
Hikari had just left. So. It wasn't just me whom suspected that there was something wrong with  
my brother.  
  
"I wish that you were still around," I said softly to the boy in the picture. "You were far too  
young. Only fifteen... And I loved you."  
  
As I said those last words, my hands clutched something, my last link to him. A tear rolled down  
my cheek.   
  
"I'm helpless to save Daisuke," I said. "But please, Osamu, maybe you can help...?" I traced the  
edge of the frame with a finger. I could almost feel the Digivice in my hands vibrate in response.  
"Daisuke is in your hands, Osamu. I pray that you can protect him... better than I can..."  
  
(Ken's POV)  
  
"Kenny-boy..."  
  
I looked up from my bed. There was Osamu, looking just how he had when he died. This was  
another dream, it had to be. But it felt so... real.  
  
"Osamu?"  
  
A smile creased on my brother's face. "Hey there Kenny-boy."  
  
I felt myself cry. "Osamu, I've missed you..."  
  
"I know, Kenny-boy," he said. "I've missed you, too. But there's an important reason that I'm  
here."  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"That boy you like, Daisuke Motomiya?" Osamu looked up at me, worry in his eyes. "He's going  
to kill himself with those drugs."  
  
"What can I do?" I asked bitterly. "I can't even figure out my destiny."  
  
"Love him, Kenny-boy," Osamu said. "Just love him."  
  
"Always," I whispered, nodding.   
  
I woke up with a start. It WAS a dream. But I knew that there was more to it than that.  
  
"Thanks, Osamu," I whispered.  
  
(Osamu's POV)  
  
"Jun?"  
  
The girl's eyes opened with a start. She looked over at me, and she began shaking.   
  
"Osamu, is it really you?"  
  
I nodded, and tears rolled down her face. I reached out and touched her hair. It fell down past her  
shoulders, like it always did when she didn't spike it up.  
  
"Osamu... I can't believe it..."  
  
"I was allowed to come here for one night," I whispered. "I got your prayer, Jun."  
  
"Oh... Osamu..."  
  
Jun stood up, and we hugged.  
  
"I'll watch over Daisuke," I told her. "And you, Jun." I lifted her face to look at me. "I'll always  
love you, Jun."  
  
"And I, you," she responded.   
  
"Hey, Jun?"  
  
"Yes, Osamu?"  
  
"Why don't you visit the Digiworld again sometime? Dolphmon misses you."  
  
"Maybe someday... if I can ever get over the memories I see of you each time I go there."  
  
(Ken's POV)  
  
I made it to the top of the roof, panting. Daisuke whirled around, and looked at me, startled.  
  
"Ken?!"  
  
"Daisuke, don't do it," I panted. "Please... don't get high again..."  
  
Daisuke stared at me in shock for a moment, but his face hardened quickly.  
  
"Why do you care? Nobody else does."  
  
"That's not true!" I protested.  
  
"Really?" he asked sardonically. "Who does?"  
  
"I do!" Daisuke looked at me in disbelief. "Daisuke, don't you see? *I* care! Daisuke, I don't  
want you to kill yourself with these drugs. Daisuke, I... I love you."  
  
Daisuke stared at me for a moment before the needle in his hands dropped. I ran over to him, and  
hugged him as he sobbed in my arms.  
  
"I don't want to die!" Daisuke cried. "I don't want to be on the outside anymore, Ken! I don't  
want to die."  
  
I lifted his face and kissed him. After a moment, we parted.  
  
"I-I..." Daisuke looked at me. "I think that I could learn to love you, too, Ken."  
  
And I smiled.   



End file.
